A theoretical model eveloped by the Principal Investigators indicates two principal intercalation sites for tetramer DNA. Using this model a series of chromophores will be designed which are planar and fit the intercalation sites; which contain substituents which do not disrupt the chromophores; which also contain substituents which will bind without an increase in conformational energy. Mono-, di- and triazaanthraquinone derivatives will be prepared, both as neutral systems and also as mono- and di-alkylated systems. These compounds will be evaluated as antitumor agents.